


Francesca and Kowalski: A Lament

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: F/M, Filk, Gen, Poetry, Romance, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-05-05
Updated: 1999-05-05
Packaged: 2018-11-10 15:51:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11129943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived atDue South Archive. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onDue South Archive collection profile.





	Francesca and Kowalski: A Lament

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

A Lament

  
I love the idea of Stanley Raymond Kowalski and Francesca Vecchio being  
an item. I think that would be so cool! This poem (set to the tune of  
the song "On My Own" from LES MISERABLES) is about their love being hidden  
because of the act they had to maintain (him being her "brother").  
  
Disclaimer: I don't mean to infringe on any copywrites here. Please don't  
sue me! This song just so completely fits the mood of the piece, I had to  
use it! For those who want to know, the original lyrics were written by  
Herbert Kretzmer, and the original music was by Claude-Michel Schonberg.  


## "Francesca and Kowalski: A Lament"

  
(to the tune of "On My Own" from LES MISERABLES)  
  
And now I'm all alone again  
Nowhere to go, no one to turn to,  
Without a soul who I can tell my   
Heartfelt thoughts and deepest dreams to.  
My family doesn't know  
What I feel inside, and so...  
  
...Sometimes I lay awake at night  
When everybody else is sleeping;  
I dream of him and I together-  
Every weather, never weeping.  
I know I can't be his,  
But in my dreams I feel his kiss.  
  
On my own,  
Pretending Stan is with me.  
All alone,  
I dream that Stanley holds me.  
And I know that he should be my brother,  
But all I think is, "Oh, I wish that   
He could be my lover!"  
  
In his eyes  
The stars are all reflecting.  
In his voice  
I hear the angels singing.  
When he moves, it's poetry in motion.  
Oh, how I long to take his name  
And give him my devotion.  
  
And I know that it can never be;  
Not while we have to play in this charade.  
And although I know there is no end,  
Still I say, "I will wait for you."  
  
I love him,  
And when I see him see me,  
I can tell  
He feels the same way for me.  
Away from   
Those arms that would embrace me...  
But we cannot confess our love,  
For he would not disgrace me.  
  
I love him;  
He takes me so much higher.  
He loves me;  
I can feel his desire.  
Will our dreams ever see the daylight?  
The world is full of happiness that  
We shall never know!  
  
I love him...I love him...I love him...  
But only on my own!   
  
  
  
  



End file.
